Dance with Me
by art-attacks
Summary: Rin's betrothed was blinded in an accident that happened in his childhood, harsh rumors surround him and his past. These stories make Rin hesitant to want to be near him, let alone get to know him. Can Len teach her that sometimes the most beautiful things...aren't meant to be seen?
1. Chapter 1

Dance with Me

* * *

I wince as Luka ties the back of my dress and hands me a fan.

"Why do I have to wear a dress, it's the middle of summer." I complain in irritation as I stare at myself in the mirror.

"Please be still Mademoiselle." she says softly as she finishes tying and steps away to examine me. My dress came to my ankles and was a light weight soft peach material, a simple design that hugged my curves. The sleeves ruffled over my shoulders so I would have a chance at being cool in the midday heat.

"I dislike it." I frown as Luka kneels before me and raises one of my legs to pull on a simple black shoe.

"Please be kind Mademoiselle, it was a gift from your mother." I bite my lip at the comment.

"Does this mean...?"

"Yes, your meeting your suitor today." Luka says brightly. I flush slightly as I start patting my hair down.

"Your hair looks fine, just relax." Luka chides as she stands and brushes herself off.

"De toute beauté, beautiful." she says with a smile as she admires her handy work. I fiddle with my fingers.

"Do you think...he'll like me?" I ask softly.

"Of course!" Luka cries as there's a soft knock on the door.

"Come in!" I squeak, the door cracks open and a head of blue hair peaks in.

"You look stunning Rin." Kaito says with a goofy smile. I wave the compliment away.

"Don't give me that, you will take his breath away. Speaking of HIM, your mother wants you down stairs." he says as he pushes my door open and offers me a hand. I give Luka a look and she bows her head with a smile. Turning, I take Kaito's hand and he helps me through the doorway before releasing my hand and walking behind me down the stairs.

"Have you met him?" I ask softly.

"Him?" Kaito asks in confusion. I shoot him a glare over my shoulder.

"Ah, him. No." he says stiffly. I wince slightly, either Kaito wasn't fond of mothers choice or...and I pray not...he was jealous.

"Kaito, n'ayez pas peur, fear not, you will always be my friend." I say softly as I reach the last step.

"Rin-" Kaito grabs my hand and turns me to face him. I blink at him with wide eyes as his face twists through multiple emotions, such as sadness, joy, hurt and confusion.

"It's breathtaking when you speak your native tongue." he says lamely. I laugh softly as I put a hand on his cheek.

"Kaito, without you I would still be cooped up in my house not knowing how to talk to anyone." I giggle. Kaito's face softens and I pull away.

"Shoo, outside Mr. Kaito." I tease as I wave my hands at him. He rolls his eyes, grabs my waving hand, kisses it gently before releasing it and leaving me alone. I sigh in relaxation.

"Rin." my eyes widen and I turn quickly to find my mother staring at me with a very disappointed look. Her pointy cheeks emphasizing her distaste. She had a small up-turned nose, deep green eyes, pale skin and wonderful curves that showed through her soft blue dress. Her hair was pulled in a bun, a few stray pieces of blonde escaping into her eyes.

"M-mother." I stammer.

"That will have to stop. You know you are meeting your fiancé today." she frowns.

"It was nothing mother." I say quietly. She quirks an eyebrow at me before waving the situation away.

"Anyway, the party is for your first meeting, please be kind and welcoming. Most of these guests will want to attend your wedding as well." she says flippantly as she beckons me to follow after her. With a deep breath I fall into step behind her as she leads me through the kitchen and out the door to the garden. It was already bustling with people, tables, chairs, musicians, food, kids and servants. I clench my teeth to keep my face from heating.

"I'll be leaving." mother drawls. My stomach clenches and I step forward and touch her arm.

"What's he like?" I plead softly. Mother smirks at me over her shoulder.

"Vous verrez." she says before swaying towards her guests. You'll see? That's all I got? I frown in irritation before the clinking of glasses grabs my attention as everyone quiets.

"Welcome everyone, I would like to turn your attention to my lovely daughter, Rin, who will be meeting her fiancé at this wonderful party." Mother says loudly, her voice seeping with authority. She holds her hand out to me, beckoning me to come closer. I plaster a fake smile on my face as I make my way through the rows of people. "Speaking of him, here he is, Len Kagamine."

My blood runs cold and I freeze. Silence over takes the guests as they turn in their chairs to look at him. I take a step back in horror, my gaze traveling down Len before turning to Kaito. He looks at me in complete shock before shaking his head at me frantically. I take another step back and Kaito stands slightly.

"I.." I faulted. I? I what? Mother narrows her eyes at me, everyone looks at me, some in horror, others in shock. I shake my head, tears burning in my eyes as I turn on my heel and race back inside.

"Luka!" I shriek in sobs as I slam the door shut and race up the stairs.

"Rin?" she asks in shock, quickly racing up after me. "What happened?!" she gasps as she sees my tears. I clench my teeth together as I throw my door open and fold into my bed.

"Rin?!" Luka begs quietly as her hands flutter over my back, trying to identify the reason for my tears.

"It's Len." I choke out. Luka's hands pause before resting on my back.

"Oh Rin." she says softly.

"Rin!" Kaito pants as he loudly walks into my room.

"I'm not going back out!" I shriek into my mattress.

"Rin, even if he can't see, he knows you left. Your mothers out there begging him to not be angry with you." Kaito says softly.

"I thought you didn't like him." I snort as I raise my head to look at him slightly.

"I don't like him, but...I can't imagine how I'd feel if my fiancé took one look at me and ran away." he winces. I shudder with tears as I bury my face in the blanket again.

"Kaito, I insist that you leave and let me take care of this." Luka says. Kaito's footsteps fade and Luka sighs.

"Rin, he's not possessed by demons, and you also have a questionable past." Luka says in annoyance.

"But I-"

"No. No buts, now, get up, up!" Luka orders as she grabs my hand and pulls me up.

"Now. You are going to go out there and give him your deepest apologies." Luka demands. I gulp at her anger as she wipes my tears away.

"Yes..." I say softly as I mechanically walk out of my room.

"Smile." Luka calls after me as u reach the bottom of the stairs. I force a smile onto my face as I walk out the kitchen door. The sun blinds me and I take a deep breath as my eyes adjust and everyone turns to look at me. Kaito gives me a look as my mother glares at me from Len's side.

"I am deeply sorry for my attitude, I pray that you forgive me." I say just loud enough for everyone to hear. They glance between me and Len. Mother makes a hand motion and I quickly make my way through the tables and stand before Len. His blonde hair was pulled back into the ponytail, his bangs smoothed back but still messy. His pants were a deep blue and his white shirt was pushed up to his elbows, a black ribbon tied under the collar.

"Len, this is my Rin." Mother says stiffly as she eyes me. I smile kindly at him, even though he can't see it. His milky blue eyes try to place where I am.

"Rin," he says, closing his eyes and bowing lowly before raising and offering me a hand. I gulp and share a look with my mother, my skin crawls as I take his hand. He kisses my knuckles gently and my smile falters.

"And we dance." mother declares happily, clapping her hands together. The guests erupt into cheers as Len and I straighten and stand side by side, my hand still in his.

"The to be's first!" someone calls loudly. My heart races in my ears. Len pulls his hand away and traces up my arm before stopping at my shoulder. My hair stands on edge as he rests his head against his hand.

"You have to lead me." he whispers softly to me. I gulp as I take his hand, a sweat was building on my forehead and I quickly wipe it away.

"This way." I say softly as I lead him through the tables and people to the large cement platform that was to be used for dancing.

"Are we here?" Len asks quietly. I nod, before stopping myself.

"Yes." I answer just as quietly. I glance at mother who cues the small orchestra of stringed instruments. I stiffly place my arms around his neck and clench my fan so I'm not touching him. He frowns slightly as he places his hands on my waist. We step back and fourth to the music.

"Quel ennui." Len sighs in distaste. What a bore? He was bored? I frown at him.

"Lead me along the outside." he orders, I blink in confusion before leading him along the outside of the square shaped dancing area. Len's eyes were closed as if he was calculating.

"And that's it." I sigh as we stop before the orchestra. Len nods as he turns towards the music.

"Play something more upbeat." he says as he pulls one of his hands away from my waist and pulls back, grabbing my hands and pulling the fan away.

"What are you-" I start, he throws it to this side and takes my waist in one hand while his other pulls my hand up. I hesitantly place a hand on his shoulder. He nods and the orchestra springs to life. A smile graces across Len's face as he spins me to the sound of the music. We twist and spin from one side to the other. A small smile curls onto my lips as Len picks up the pace and easily takes a step forward before we fall off the platform. Dancing with me as if he wasn't blind.

"Do I scare you?" Len asks.

"No." I gulp.

"You don't need to lie to me." he says quietly. I wince.

"I'm not possessed by demons." he whispers. I bite my tongue so I won't lie. The song changes and people crowd onto the floor.

"I-" I start, Len turns and slams into the back of a high class aristocrat.

"I am sorry, please forgive me." Len says lowly as he release his hold on me.

"No, forgive me." the gentlemen says as if talking to a child as he glances at me with a pitying look. I frown as my blood boils, I quickly grab Len's hand.

"This way." I say lowly as I as I lead Len away from the now bustling platform. Len holds his temple before giving me a wistful smile.

"Can we go somewhere quiet?" he asks. I raise an eyebrow at the request, it wasn't all that loud to begin with.

"This way." I respond as I lead him toward my rose garden. We walk until we reach my gazebo, the sounds of the party far away now.

"Thank you." he sighs as he falls on the ground, pulling away from my hand.

"Are you okay?!" I yelp, mother won't terminate with proposal if I kill the man.

"I'm fine, chérie." he says with a slight smile. I heave a sigh as I sit on the grass next to him.

"Was it really that loud?" I ask after a few seconds of silence.

"It is for me." he answers as he lets his eyes close. "How do you look?" he asks suddenly. I blink in confusion before I look him over in understanding.

"I'm short..blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and at the moment wearing a peach dress." I say with a frown. Len makes a face in distaste.

"Do you ever read? That's like me telling you I have blonde hair, blue eyes, and I'm wearing matching clothes." he teases, before he relaxes. "Tell me as if it were a picture." he says softly. I wrinkle my nose before wringing my hands out.

"I am 5'0, I just barely come to your chin. I have straight sunflower yellow hair that comes to the middle of my back. My skin as pale like the softest pink color roses and my eyes are a deep blue like the ocean, which I'm told turn a gray color when I become angry, which I guess means it looks like an ocean with a raging storm." I wince, I wasn't fond of reading or describing for that matter.

"How's that?" I ask.

"Marvelous." Len breaths.

"Wait, how does describing help you? I thought you couldn't see?" I frown in thought.

"I could see as a child Rin." he sighs softly. I wince at the obviously sensitive subject.

"You ran away." Len says after silence.

"I...had to...yes." I sigh, not wanting to lie.

"Why?" he asks. I bite my tongue.

"You...aren't as bad as all the rumors claim." I say quickly, changing the subject.

"Oh, you don't think I'm a vampire? Or a murder, mm, perhaps you thought more along the lines of a demon?" he asks irritably. I wince at his biting words that I believed.

"Well..." I trail off, Len sits up quickly and stares at me with his milky eyes.

"Don't trust me, chérie. For I vant to suck your blood." he says in a horrible accent as he lifts an eye brow and covers his mouth with his sleeve. I blink in surprise before giggles bubble past my lips. Len's eye brows come together before lowering as a devious smile spreads across his face.

"I vant your blood." he coos in his awful accent as he wiggles his fingers at me, hesitation flickers across his features before he pokes my sides. I giggle as he continuously attacks my sides with his fingers.

"Stop stop!" I pant in between fits of laugher. Len pulls away, a wide smile of satisfaction showing.

"You have an adorable laugh chérie." he says as he rolls his shoulders.

"Thank you.." I blush. Len freezes before standing quickly and offering me a hand.

"What-?" Len cuts me off by making a shush face. I easily take his hand as he cocks his head to the side.

"There's someone coming." he whispers. I try to lean around the edge of the large maze like rose bushes.

"I'd say-" his face scrunches as he stares past me. "your mother." My eyes widen in horror as I pale.

"You sure?" I whisper, Len nods and I bite my lip in deep thought. I smirk as I gently pull on his hand, leading him towards the gazebo. I turn and hold both of his hands.

"There's two steps, about...3 inches each." I guide as Len takes the steps hesitantly. He steps onto the platform and I lead him to the chair.

"Look relaxed." I mutter as I release his hands and sit in the chair beside his. I quickly grab the book I left out from the table and open to a random page.

"The small girl's eyes widened in wonder, what a glorious light shined before her. It was the most miraculous thing she had ever laid eyes on-"

"RIN KAGENE. I can not believe you left the party and Len you-" mother steps out into the open, her face flushed with rage. I drop my book and look at her in shock.

"Oh." she breaths as she takes us in.

"Mother?" I ask as Len holds his hand out for me. I easily take it and mother suppresses a growing smile as she brushes stray hairs from her eyes.

"You two should consider returning to the party." she says as she turns and walks away. I smirk and pull my hand away from Len's as I set the book back down.

"Serves her right." I snort.

"Was she shocked?" Len asks.

"Yes." I laugh. "Speaking of which, how did you know it was my mother?"

"I could hear the sounds of her heals against the stones on the path. I was listening to them when she walked toward me earlier." he says evenly. I look at him in amazement.

"That's amazing. Tell me, what kind of shoes am I wearing?" I ask. Len hesitates slightly before musing his smoothed bangs in embarrassment.

"I don't know." he answers truthfully. I blink in confusion.

"You remember my mothers..." I trail off.

"I haven't been paying attention to the sounds your shoes make. I've been listening to your voice." he answers. I flush in embarrassment. Silently I stand and tap my shoes on the hardwood, Len leans towards the sound.

"You are wearing flats, you are also very light on your feet, you like to dance don't you?" he asks.

"What? How can you tell?" I gasp. Len laughs softly at me.

"I'll show you." he says as he stands and holds a hand out as his eyes stare at the ground. I smile as I grab his hand and lead him down the stairs.

"This way...right?" Len asks as he points towards the opening in the rose bushes.

"Yes." I say proudly. Len nods and leads the way back to the party slowly, most likely trying to retrace his steps. His pace quickens as the sound of talking and music becomes louder.

"Find us a seat." he says, I pull ahead of him and guide him towards abandoned chairs. We sit and I glance around.

"Okay, now call someone over." he says with a slight smile. My gaze settles on Kaito and I quickly wave him over.

"Don't let them talk." Len cautions. Kaito walks towards me and I give him a quiet signal.

"Is the person here?" Len asks. I glance Kaito over as he stops before us, giving me a quizzical look.

"Yes." I answer. Len nods and motions for me to close my eyes. I comply and Len squeezes my hand.

"Tap your feet." Len orders. Kaito taps his feet and I frown as I just hear footsteps.

"Len this is hard I can't-"

"Sh!" he laughs. Kaito makes more noises and I scrunch my nose in distaste.

"Did you hear it?" Len asks. I open my eyes.

"No." I sigh. Len shakes his head with a sigh.

"He is a strong man, has a purposeful step. I'd guess this is Kaito?" Len says. Kaito's eyes widen and I laugh.

"You got it right." I giggle as Kaito waves a hand in front of Len's foggy eyes. I narrow my eyes at him and smack his arm away.

"Rin?" Len asks suddenly. I pull my glare away from Kaito to look at Len.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Would you like to dance?" he asks. I smile ruefully as I look at the dance floor.

"Nous ne pouvons pas, we can't." I sigh, throwing in the English so Kaito doesn't throw a fit.

"Je peux arranger ça." Len says as he stands. Kaito gives me a lost look and I sigh.

"He said he'll fix it." I offer. Kaito nods before someone calls his name. He gives me an embarrassed smile before running off. I turn back to Len who was waiting expectantly.

"Who do you need?" I ask.

"Your mother." he says.

"Oh." I sigh as I scan the crowd of people, my mothers grayish blonde hair shines in the setting sunlight and I throw an arm up to catch her attention. She laughs to whatever the man in front of her says as she holds up a single finger to me, telling me to wait. I huff as I let my arm fall to my side.

"What?" Len asks in confusion.

"She said one moment." I frown as I stare her down, hoping she'll get the idea. The man walks away and she rubs her forehead as she walks towards us.

"Here she comes." I whisper. Len waits expectantly as mother weaves in and out of the guests.

"Yes?" she sighs. I frown as I look her over.

"You don't look good mother." I say softly, and in truth she didn't, her skin was paler then usual.

"I'm fine." she sniffs as if I insulted her. Len holds a hand out to her and she easily takes it and puts it on her shoulder. Len leans in towards her and whispers something softly in her ear.

"Oh." she breaths, a slight spark in her eye. "Of course, I'll take care of it." she says as she pulls away from Len and rushes back through the crowded.

"What did you ask?" I pout. Len smiles slightly.

"Your pouting won't work on me." he says quietly. I press my lips together in a frown before smirking.

"What about tears?" His eyebrows knit together as he frowns.

"Why would I make you cry?"

"I'm a crybaby, I cry a lot..." I wince, thinking back to this afternoon. Len smiles softly.

"I won't let you cry for long." he answers easily. I press my lips together to hide a smile.

"Are you saying your going to spoil me Len Kagamine?" I tease.

"Spoil you? Maybe a little..." he answers with a slight smirk.

"Rin!" My head snaps towards the sound and I find my mother waving at me from the empty dance platform.

"Come on." I urge as I pull Len toward it.

owo

"Rin?" Luka asks as she nudges my arm. I groan and flop over onto my other pillows.

"Your smiling." she teases. I press my lips together to hide the smile.

"Shush." I order.

"You actually like him don't you?" she asks with a slight smirk in her voice.

"No." I huff as I sit up and brush my hair out of my face.

"Mm, your blushing." she comments as she pulls my comforter back. I sigh, smiling slightly.

"Okay, yes, I had a wonderful time with him and I actually like being around him."

"Rumors aren't true are they?" Luka asks as she rests her hands on her hips. I wince.

"No, they aren't, he isn't cruel or evil at all." I answer.

"Good, come, let's get up and dressed." Luka says as she grabs my towel and leads me to my bathroom. She starts the hot water and I proceed to take my nightdress off. The silk hits the floor and someone slams against the door. I yelp and stumble back into Luka who quickly wraps me in my towel.

"Mistress Rin!" a small voice yelps. I place a hand over my heart as I relax.

"What is it Gumo?" I ask harshly, not only did he scare me, but he almost made me shove Luka into the tub.

"Somethin' is wrong with da Misses!" he calls nervously. My eyes widen and I turn back to Luka who helps me into my robe. My towel falls to the floor and I throw the door open, almost sending Gumo tumbling down the stairs.

"Mother?" I breath.

"Gumi!" Luka yells as she brushes past me and leans over the railing. I push my way to mothers room and throw the door open. The sun was pouring in through the window, mother was laying in bed, fully clothed, blood staining the from of her dress.

"Mother?!" I shriek.

"Mistress?" Gumi gasps as she pulls in behind me. "Mistress!" she yelps as she runs to her side. My eyes widen in horror as I fail to see the rise and fall in her chest. My legs become weak as they quiver before completely giving way.

"Rin!" Luka rushes to my side and collapses next to me, pulling me into her arms and covering my eyes.

"Come on Rin, a lady shouldn't have to see something like that." she soothes as she helps me up slowly before leading me out of the room and into the hallway.

"Come on Rin, let's sit downstairs." Luka suggests in fake cheerfulness as she uncovers my eyes and helps me down the stairs. I stare at the floorboards as we take measured steps. Luka helps me to sit before the doorbell rings. She looks me over before sprinting for the door. Yells and footsteps are heard above me as people rush back and fourth. Gumi screams to call the doctor as water hits the floor, most likely bring cold water for mother...

"Rin?" my head snaps up as my eyes burn from staring aimlessly at the floor.

"Len?" I choke out, standing unsteadily, my arms shake as my skin crawls. Luka and him rounds the corner, his eyes wide, desperately trying to figure out where I am.

"Here." I sob as I take a step forward, my feet tangle in my silk rob and I fall forward, slamming into Len's chest. He makes a quiet 'onf' sound as we both fall back. He catches himself on his arms and I sob into his chest.

"Len...blood...mother..." I choke out. Len sits up and I slide down, never once releasing his middle.

"Rin..." he soothes softly as his hand tangles in my hair, smoothing it out as he rubs my back with his other hand.

"What happened?!" another voice, Kaito, yells.

"Mother!" I wail as I clench Len's shirt.

"Where?" Kaito demands, his doctor practice kicking in.

"Upstairs." Luka says from somewhere close by. There's a flurry of footsteps and then all is quiet. I shudder as I hiccup.

"Rin." Len says softly as he gently pulls at my hands, I unclench his shirt and he traces my arms until he hooks his hands in my underarms and lifts, pulling me up and onto his lap. I sniffle as I look him over, his milky eyes were staring past me but his eyebrows were quirked in worry. A sob bubbles on my lips and Len pats my back. "There's no need to worry yet amour." I shudder again as I sniffle. Len stills for a second before continuing his rubbing.

"Rin." Kaito says softly as he walks down the stairs slowly. Gumi's howl of sadness echoes through the manor and my eyes widen as they flood with tears. "I'm sorry." he says sadly, his blue eyes softening, his arms folded behind him. I fight back a sob. Len pulls my close, I move so my head finds his shoulder. Shudders wreck through my body as I silently sob.

"Where will she go? I could take her?" Kaito offers quietly.

"No. Rin is under Len's care." Luka says back softly.

"I..." Len hesitates. "I don't know if Rin would like to move away from her friends and family.."

"So I'll take her." Kaito says more forcefully. I sob slips out as I cling to Len.

"No." Luka says more forcefully. "Len, I don't wish to force you, but it was in her mothers will." she says softly.

"Rin." Len whispers. I shake my head in his shoulder. "Come on Rin, I know this is a lot, but you have to." he urges. I raise my head slightly, my tongue not working properly as I try to answer.

"Where would you like to stay? I can understand if you wish to stay here." Len says quietly. I sniffle, mother wanted me to be with Len...more then anything...she spent her whole life getting me ready to marry me off.

"Y...you." I stammer under my breath.

* * *

_WRITTEN FOR~_

**_Melon Mousse_**

**_(I decided to make this a story instead...I am so sorry, I hope you'll find it in your hearts to bear with these stories!) kidding_**

**_Also: please ignore my grammar mistakes.._**

Anyway, I decided to make this it's own little story, I accidentally fell in love with the plot a little too much.

Even though you PROBABLY already know this...reviews make me update faster! (hint hint)

I plan on making this 5-7 chapters..

Don't forget to review! Even if you're dropping by the just say 'hi'! Tell me what you think and what you think will happen next!

Thank you for reading~

life


	2. Chapter 2

Dance with Me

* * *

I stare ideally out the window of our car. The silence was suffocating. Luka was sitting up front with our driver while Len and I were in the back. I rub small circles onto my hand with my thumb.

"We should be there soon." Len says softly. I shift as my thumb moves up to the red mark on my wrist. My fingers gently brush the mark and I wince. When I got up and Len offered me his hand...Kaito grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him. Begging me not to go and to stay with him...Len and Kaito almost got into a fight for me. I peak at Len miserably. He could've gotten badly hurt because of me...

"Len...?" I say softly. He turn his head toward me and I sniffle as I feel another set of tears coming up.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" he asks frantically as his face turns to one of horror. I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Thank you." I sob. Len relaxes and smiles slightly as he opens his arms out to me. I shudder as I try to take a breath, biting my lip to hide it's quivering.

"It's okay Rin." he says, tears roll down my cheeks as I dive into his arms.

"Shh~" he coos into my hair as he holds me close as I sob.

"I want my mother." I cry into his chest.

"I know you do amour. Don't worry, I'll take care of you now." he whispers into my hair. My heart flutters at his words.

"Do you promise?" I choke out.

"I promise." he breathes. The car comes to a stop and I refuse to move. Luka exits the car and Len makes no move to force me out. I take a shaky breath after a pregnant silence.

"Why are you so nice to me?" I sniffle in a scratchy voice.

"Why wouldn't I?" he muses as he runs his fingers through my hair, working on the knots.

"I'm ugly, I whine, I'm a crybaby, and-" Len moves and presses his forehead against mine.

"You are beautiful, and before you mention that I can not see you. I'm not talking about you as I person, I'm talking about you as a whole. You are caring, kind, sweet and gentle. You have the most stunning voice I have ever heard, your laugh is adorable and..." he pauses as he moves his hands hesitantly to flutter across my cheeks, wiping away the tears. "I believe I promised not to let you cry for long." I gasp as tears pool in my eyes, before spilling over.

"Did I make you cry?" he asks in confusion as he rubs the new tears away.

"No." I choke with a laugh. "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

"If that's the nicest thing you've ever heard I believe that you haven't been complimented nearly enough." Len reasons. I smile slightly and pull away to wipe at my eyes.

"Are you ready to go inside?" Len asks as he opens the door.

"Yes." I nod softly. Len offers me a hand, I quickly scoot across the seat and take his waiting hand. He helps me out of the car and hesitates. His home was huge, it easily had three stories, lots of windows and made of brick. I smile slightly as I lead him towards the door. He relaxes as the doors are open and he helps me inside.

"This is my home." he says as he motions with a hand. My lips from a small 'o' as I take everything in. The floor was tiled with white while the walls and ceilings were made of reddish looking wood. The walls were completely bare and most of the light fixtures were missing lights.

"Why are-" I bite my tongue as Luka steps out of a hidden doorway and shakes her head solemnly before shooting a glare at the other maids who look away in embarrassment. I press my lips together. Ah. So the maids don't do anything at night, and since Len can't see anyway, they just don't replace the lights.

"Why what?" Len asks in confusion.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if I could see my...yours...our...room." I stammer, unsure of the terms we were on.

"You could have a spare room perhaps?" Len asks. I relax in gratitude.

"I'd like that.." I sigh happily.

"I'll show you, you've had a long day, you can rest." he says as he releases my hand and touches the door frame behind him before easily walking towards the spiraling stairs that lead to the second floor.

"Are you coming?" he asks, as he pauses. I blink as I watch him walking around without help, he walked as if he could see, his movement strong and authoritative.

"Yes." I squeak as I follow after him, he continues on and I follow behind him as he makes a right turn at the top of the stairs.

"Here we are." Len says as he opens a door and smiles as he walks in. I walk in and I stifle a gasp.

"Will this work for you?" he asks as he turns to look through me.

"Ahh..yes." I say with a forced smile. Luka squeezes past me into the room, a look of distaste on her face.

"Then I'll leave you two in here...call my maids if you need anything." Len says breezily as he walks towards the door, I step out of his way so we don't collide.

"Wait, Len. I know...that it was a lot for you to take me in...but I have one last request." I say shyly. He raises an eyebrow at me and I wince.

"Could Luka possibly be head maid...she was head maid at home...and she worked very hard for the title...I don't wish for her to start back at the bottom.." I say quietly. Len relaxes and smiles softly at me.

"Of course Rin." he answers. "If you need me, I'm sure a maid will show you around." he says before stepping out and shutting the door. I wait half a second before turning to Luka. My blood was boiling in rage.

"Whip these 'maids' into shape, I don't want them to take advantage of Len's blindness." I order acidly as I take in my room. The curtains were carelessly thrown toward the sides. The room was covered in dust and cobwebs, the bed hadn't been used in ages and was stripped of it's blankets.

"Yes." Luka says as she bows to me. I sigh as I massage my temple, tears threatening to spill again from stress.

"Let's finish your bath." Luka says in her motherly voice as she leads me toward one of the side doors. She opens it and a single mouse races past her. She growls lowly before slamming it shut and opening the next one. I step into the bathroom and take in the ordinariness of it.

"Atleast this is okay." I whisper under my breath. Luka turns the tap on and turns back to me, helping me take me dress off that I threw on before I left.

"Just relax." she says as she helps me into the tub. I sit in the warm water and relax as I lean my head back against the white lion clawed tub.

"Okay." I say just above a whisper.

"I'm going to work on your room. Call me if you need anything." she says as she pats my hand before rushing out. I sink lower into the warm water before reaching up to turn the tap off. A single water droplet hits the water surface and ripples out in rings. The manor was completely silent. No wonder Len wanted to be away from the idle chatter. The quiet was soothing. My head hitches on the lip of the tub and I relax as I left my eyes fall closed.

owo

"Rin, come on, time to wake up. You'll start pruning soon." I groggily open my eyes to see Luka standing over me.

"What time is it?" I ask with a yawn as I rub the crust out of my eyes.

"Almost 6." she answers as she helps me up and wraps my towel around me.

"Six?" I gasp. Luka nods and my shoulders sagging, as the worry I felt before disappears.

"Oh." I whisper. Mother was always anal about having dinner at five o'clock.

"I'm sorry Mademoiselle." Luka says in a pained voice as she drys me off and pulls the simple night dress off her shoulder. I throw my arms up out of instinct and she slips the dress into place. I pat it down and she smiles at me as she straightens.

"Dinner is done." she says. I sigh quietly as I roll my shoulders in pain.

"Show me the way." I order gently. Luka quickly grabs my towel and paces out of the bathroom and into the hallway.

"This way." she says as she leads the way back down the stairs and takes a left before taking a right. She holds the door open for me and I step into the room to find it well lit, a small rectangular table was under a large chandelier. The windows reached from the floor to the ceiling and you could see the moon as it peered in.

"What's for dinner?" Len asks, my gaze turns back to the table and Luka quickly rushes before me  
to pull the chair at the other end out for me.

"Thank you." I murmur. Len turns away from his servant to look at me with his milky blue eyes.

"How was your nap Rin?" he asks with a small smile.

"It was good...I actually fell asleep in the bath." I answer with a shrug, to hurt, tired and sore to be embarrassed.

"That couldn't have made your neck or shoulders feel good." he frowns as he raises an eyebrow at me. I smile slightly as Luka sets my plate before me.

"It didn't." I answer as I take in my large plate. It was filled with mouthwatering chicken, cubed steamed potatoes, grapes, apples slices, a small salad and a piece of buttered bread. Luka makes a hand motion to one of the maids, who quickly rushes over and pours me a cup of wine.

"Thank you." I say softly as she rushes down to Len's side. He had a bowl of soup before him along with a sandwich looking type meal.

"But you found the room to your liking?" he asks in concern. I glance at Luka who smiles proudly.

"I do." I answer back. I eat a piece of my apple, I swallow back the sweet flavor and bite my lip as I stare down at Len who was sipping at his soup from a spoon.

"Len?" I ask softly. He raises his head and sets his spoon down.

"What's wrong?" he asks, his eyebrows coming together.

"What happened to my mother?" I ask sadly. Luka rushed me to Len's car as soon as I was pulled away from Kaito to avoid anymore disputes, so I never got to hear what happened.

"Rin..." Len trails of with a frown.

"Please...I would like to know." I beg, tears brimming in my eyes again.

"I don't wish to scare you amour." he says with a gentle smile.

"You won't scare me." I plead.

"Kaito says that your mother was poisoned and then stabbed." he says softly as he stares at the table. My eyes widen as I cover my  
mouth in horror.

"N-no." I stammer as I stand, sending my chair scratching against the tiled floor.

"Rin...please..." Len begs painfully as he stands as well.

"I...I wish to retire for the night. Thank you for dinner." I sniff as tears cloud my vision, I quickly race out of the dinning room and up stairs. Leaving Len and Luka behind me.

"Mother." I sob as I fall onto my bed and cling to one of the many pillows that were placed there.

My body rocking sobs turn to dull sniffles as I stare at my wall in the dark. I didn't want to sleep...I didn't want to dream something bad. Sighing, I slide off my bed and slip out into the hallway silently. The hallways were dark, but I felt to numb to feel scared. Orange flickering light catches my attention and I tiptoe towards it to find Len sitting alone in what looked like an office. His eyes were closed as he rested his head against his fist that was kept up my the armrest of the red chair he was lounging in.

"Len?" I ask softly before I can stop myself. He raises his head, his eyes flying open to scan the room for something he can't find.

"Rin..?" he answers softly, raising out of his chair.

"Here." I say quietly, his calculating look forms as he walks towards me and hesitantly reaches out for me. I close the gap between us by wrapping my arms around his middle.

"Did something happen?" he asks worriedly as he rests his head on top of mine, tangling a hand in my hair and holding my waist with the other.

"What happened to you?" I ask, the words tumbling out before I can bite my tongue. Len freezes before taking a step back, pulling away from me.

"Len?" I question in horror, worried that I offended him, as he sinks to the floor and reaches up to grab my hand and pull me down.

"Do you really wish to know?" he asks as he pulls me to his lap.

"I am going to be your wife." I answer sadly. He sighs.

"I'm not possessed."

"I know." I sigh.

"I was ten...and we were still in France. Mother and Father were out and I had a sitter. She had put me to bed and when I woke up there was smoke. I was on the third floor, so the only way out was for me to go down to the main level. As I tried to race down the stairs.. part of the second floor caved in on me. I looked up, ash and burning hot coals fell on me. I burned my eyes, and being a child, I tried to rub the unwanted things out, only destroying my sight more. I'm lucky I made it out alive...one of the maids found me and lead me out." Len says softly as he rubs circles on my hands with his thumbs. I stare at the fire in horror.

"Rin?" Len asks.

"Sorry, I'm...so sorry.." I breath as I imagine the look of pain and horror on his face. "How...did the rumors start?"

"The vampire one started because I can't leave my home, unless someone is with me...and being a noble walking with servants would give them the same status as me.." he breaths deeply into my hair. "A demon perhaps because I am the only one that lived through the fire and built up my family business." he muses.

"Murder?" I ask softly.

"Why do you think?" he chuckles.

"Because your too nice." I mutter.

"That so?" he asks running a hand through my hair.

"It is..." I trail off, leaning roughly against Len. His fingers trace up and down my arm as he relaxes. I purse my lips as his chest rises and falls with each breath.

"Come now Rin, let's get you to bed." he says as he waits. My eyes widen as the image of a dark hooded man walks towards me with a knife. I blink the image away. My breaths come in uneven gasps.

"Plea...please no..." I gasp.

"Shh...it's okay Rin, nothing will happen to you." Len soothes as he muses my hair. He rocks me back and forth as if a child and my breathing returns to normal.

"Please...don't make me go to sleep.." I plead quietly.

"Rin, you have to go to sleep, we have to attend your mothers funeral tomorrow." he says softly.

"I'm scared." I whisper.

"I'll protect you Rin." he says softly into my hair. I close my eyes, a single tear rolling down my cheek.

"Don't make me go to sleep."

o3o

"Mistress Rin?!" my eyes fly open to the voice that echoed through out the building. I squint in the darkness trying to see before I sit up. Something warm falls from my waist and my eyes widen as I look down to find Len. Blush warms my cheeks. I must've fell asleep in Len's arms last night, and he fell asleep himself.

"Len...?" I whisper.

"I'm awake amour." he says softly. I relax and smile in embarrassment.

"Thank you."

"Mm...call you your maid before she faints in fear." he murmurs quietly as he pulls himself into a sitting position.

"Luka!" I call loudly, Len grabs my hand and stands.

"I can't see anything." I say and Len chuckles as he leads me forward, I fumble in the dark.

"Don't worry, I won't let you run into anything." Len says as he leads me forward, my hands touch the wood of the wall and I relax as I release his hand.

"Rin-" Luka pushes the door to Len's study open completely. Her face lit by a candle.

"I'm fine Luka." I say with a smile. Her features visibly relax as she smiles.

"So you are." she sighs before straightening and snapping her fingers. Maids scurry past me. One accidentally bumping into Len in the dark. My hands shoot out to grab his as he stumbles slightly.

"Master!" the one that ran into him yelps. I take a step forward and pull Len up, he straightens and I'm knocked off my feet.

"Onf." I huff as I hit the ground hard, sunlight pours into the room and Len looks around in confusion.

"Are you okay?" he asks, Luka blows the candle out and bends down to help me up.

"I'm fine." I answer as I rub my hip.

"Mistress...Master..." Luka adds after a moment of hesitation. "We must prepare for the funeral."

"Mm...yes." Len muses as he pushes his bangs out of his forehead before attempting to stifle a yawn.

"I'll be leaving to change then." I say as I reach forward and grab his hand before releasing it and walking out with Luka in tow. I turn into my room to find the curtains drawn and my bed made perfectly, the creases from my nights tears smoothed away. The red blanket almost touched the floor and golden pillows were rearranged perfectly.

"Where did you find this bed set?" I ask in slight awe at the expensive look it had.

"It was downstairs." Luka answers as she grabs the hem of my night dress and easily pulls it over my head.

"I wish to wear the black dress I wore for fathers funeral." I order as I stand before the floor length mirror.

"How was your night?" Luka muses as she pulls the dress out of my luggage that was placed in the corner. I run my fingers through my hair and frown.

"Is now really the right time to ask that?" I ask softly. Luka shakes her head as she returns to me and lays the dress on my bed before turning back to me and pulling my slip and bloomers.

"Perhaps not. But, riddle me this, why weren't you in your bed?" she asks as she helps me into my new under clothes.

"I decided to spend my evening with Len." I answer as I throw my arms over my head. Luka grabs my dress and pulls it over my head before she starts tying the back. I sadly look at myself in be mirror. The black dress came to the floor, it was long sleeve and came to my wrists with lace making it seem like it came to my knuckles. The material came up to frame my neck with more lace and ribbons. The stitching on my hips came to the middle to make a V shape, fabric ruffling out in sweeping motions and shining brightly in the sunlight. The dress would be my favorite if it were for the fact that it was given to me before my father passed away from sickness.

"You look stunning." Luka whispers as she sets to work on my hair, pulling it up and pinning it into place in a tight bun.

"Thank you." I whisper as I lift my foot for her, she slips on my black flats and I sigh as I stare at my sad blue eyes.

"Your mother would be proud." Luka says with a slight smile as grabs my black fan.

"Mm..." I hum softly.

"Are you ready Rin?" Len asks as he taps on my door. I jump slightly before lifting my dress and rushing to the door to open it.

"Yes...I'm ready." I mutter as I take Len in. He was in a black suit that made him look even more dashing, his honey hair was slicked back to keep it off his forehead. Her smiles at me as his brows knit together for a moment before offering me a hand.

"Luka?" I ask as I take Len's hand. She bows her head.

"I have called for the car, I will be waiting for Gumi and Gumo to come so I can show them around."

"Gumi and Gumo?" I ask in confusion, turning between Luka and Len.

"I thought you could use having more familiar things around." he says with a shrug. I bite my lip as a small smile stretched across my face.

"Thank you Len." I say with gratitude as I press a soft kiss to his cheek. Surprise flickers across his features before he quickly wipes it away.

"Let's go, we don't want to be late to greet guests." he says, his voice a little hoarse as he leads me down the stairs and to the front door. A butler holds the door open for us and our black car was sitting before us. Len's authoritative steps become hesitant as he pauses so I can lead. I easily guide him to the car, releasing his hand and setting it on the car handle. He visibly relaxes as he opens the door. I slide into the car, and Len ducks in after me.

o3o

Our pastor bows his head, and I let mine fall as well. A bag pipe starts and my head snaps up, my skin prickling. The tune changes and I take an unsteady breath. One of the alter boys waves me up and I take a sharply suck in my breath as my skin crawls. I squeeze Len's hand before stepping out out the pew and walking onto to alter. The alter boy helps me to the podium. Len's brows were knit together in confusion and Kaito's solemn eyes cut through me. I gaze sadly at mothers casket, it was white and gold, with white lilies laid on it. The bagpipe slows and I take a deep breath.

_( watch?v=HsCp5LG_ zNE&list=RDHsCp5LG_zNE)_

"Amazing Grace.  
How sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me." my voice echoes through the small church in a sweet melody. Len's eyes widen in shock as Kaito closes his eyes. My legs were trembling beneath the layers of my dress. Sweat was forming on my brow.

"I once was lost, but now am found,  
Was blind, but now I see." I sing, the last words catching in my throat. The last time I sang this...was for fathers funeral...mother always said she loved my singing. But I quit after father. Tears glaze my eyes. I tremble, silently begging Kaito with my eyes to save me before I made a fools of mothers wishes.

"'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear,  
And grace my fears relieved.  
How precious did that grace appear  
The hour I first believed." a voice sings, my eyes widen as I stare at Len who's eyes were closed as he stood in the aisle. His voice was like honey and made you feel like the warmth of the summer sun was washing over you.

"Through many dangers, toils and snares  
I have already come;  
'Tis grace has brought me safe thus far  
And grace will lead me home." We sing together, my voice quivering slightly as I take a step toward him, and hold out my hand. The alter boy helps Len and I easily take his hand in mine. He gives it a slight squeeze.

"The Lord has promised good to me  
His word my hope secures;  
He will my shield and portion be,  
As long as life endures." I sing, Len quiets his voice to give me the spotlight and I wipe my tears away as I straighten. Thank you mother...for raising me. I take a deep breath.

"Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,  
And mortal life shall cease,  
I shall possess within the veil,  
A life of joy and peace." I sing as I release Len's hand and hold it up. But I can take care of myself now. I close my eyes before relaxing.

"When we've been there ten thousand years  
Bright shining as the sun,  
We've no less days to sing God's praise  
Than when we've first begun." I sing as I slowly open my eyes, holding out the last note. Len stops humming and I glance out at the guests as I let my hand fall. Many were in tears, and crying on shoulders of their loved ones. Six men come fourth and the Pastor waits as they lift mothers casket up and walk away from the alter.

owo

"She was a wonderful woman." A woman I had never met before says sadly as she clasps my shoulder with her hand. We were standing before mothers fresh grave. Len stood beside me as I was determined not to cry anymore.

"I know, thank you for the condolences." I say as I gaze at the lilies that were placed under her pink gravestone. The woman nods before walking away and I sigh.

"That was beautiful Rin." Kaito says as he approaches me. The last person there.

"Thanks.." I mutter. He sighs before turning to look at me with his sad blue eyes.

"Rin, please come stay with me." he says.

"Please don't start this." I say softly as I look away from him.

"You can be closer to your family friends and everyone will take care of you. I'll take care of you, I'll protect you. I'm better for you Rin. I can take care of you when you get sick and I will be at your every call. I'll be able to see how beautiful you look and I won't need you to always be with me. Your mother has passed on, you can make your own decisions now." Kaito pleads. I rip my hand away from Len's and swing at Kaito. My hand stings as I bring it down, a large red hand print starts to show on Kaito's cheek. He looks at me in shock and puts a hand over his cheek.

"How dare you." I hiss menacingly as I glare at Kaito. "How DARE you. This is my mothers funeral you arrogant pig!" I growl, my French accent slipping into my words.

"Rin..." he pleads.

"Len is not deaf you imbecile! Don't talk as if he isn't here. He can also protect me and take care of me. He sees just how beautiful I am. I am not honoring my mothers wishes, I chose to be with Len because I want to." I snarl at him. Kaito narrows his eyes at me, straightening to look down on me.

"Your delusional in your grief." he states.

"Is that a diagnoses 'doctor'?" Len asks lowly as he grabs my hand and pulls me behind him.

"This isn't about you." Kaito sneers at Len.

"No, but on the contrary, it IS about my fiancé. I have her the chance to leave me, and she chose not to." Len smirks as he stares through Kaito. Kaito growls as he raises a fist and swings.

"Len!" I yelp.

* * *

**_Please ignore my grammar mistakes.._**

Even though you PROBABLY already know this...reviews make me update faster! (hint hint)

(Next Chapter up on Friday!) ((HAPPY THANKSGIVING!))

I plan on making this 5-7 chapters..

Don't forget to review! Even if you're dropping by the just say 'hi'! Tell me what you think and what you think will happen next!

Thank you for reading~

Life over and out

(would it freak you guys out to much if I changed my username to: Art-Attacks ?)


	3. Chapter 3

Dance with Me

* * *

I dab at Len's cheek that was turning a deep purple.

"Oh Len." I murmur under my breath as I pull the cloth away to look at the cut.

"Rin, I'll live, I'm okay." Len pleads with a slight smile.

"What are you smiling for?" I gasp. Len smirks at me before turning away.

"Oh don't act like you can't hear me. I know you can." I snap as I narrow my eyes at him.

"Calm down." he chuckles.

"Tell me why you did that." I demand as I grab Len's chin and pull it towards me and dab at the blood that was forming from the cut.

"I did it to protect you." he says softly.

"I was doing fine." I sigh.

"I can't just let you protect me." he frowns and I let a small smile spread across my lips.

"I wasn't protecting you. I was defending you." I move Len's bangs slightly to the side. "I just don't like how everyone tries to use you...and talks down to you." I clench my teeth in annoyance.

"You aren't a child and you aren't dumb." I hiss. "You're...the kindest person I've ever met." I whisper as I look away from him. Len grabs my hand and I turn back to him in surprise.

"Rin you are amazing." he breaths. I flush at the compliment.

"N-no." I stammer. Len reaches forward and I let my eyes fall closed as he sets his hand on my face before he brushes his fingertips across my eyelids. I breath deeply as Len traces down my nose, he moves his hand to cup my face, brushing his thumb over my lips. I purse them slightly and only my eyes to look at Len. His face of one bliss...and dare I say...adoration? He moves his hand to trace my neck down to my collarbone before moving back up into my hair.

"You are so beautiful." he whispers as he works at the pins in my hair, letting them aimlessly fall onto the car seat.

"Thank you..." I breath as guides my forehead to meet his.

"I don't think I have ever heard anyone sing like that before. Your voice is so warm and comforting. You moved people to tears." he says quietly. I laugh softly.

"I think it was because of your help." I murmur.

"No, it was all you." he says with a smile. The car stops abruptly and I pull away quickly as Gumi and Gumo rush towards the car. I grab Len's hand and help him to move to a more sitting position so that he won't fall out when the door opens.

"Welcome home Masters Kagamine." Gumo says proudly as she opens the car door. Confusion flickers across Len's features before he pulls his hand away from mine and steps out of the car. He waits for me and I climb out and link my arm through his.

"Thank you." I smile, happy to see Gumi and Gumo. Gumi bows and I lead Len into the house.

"Master?" a maid gasps as soon as he walks in. She rushes up to him and pulls out a cloth to start dabbing at his cheek.

"I'm fine." he sighs.

"You should take care of it Len." I say as I release his arm. He frowns as he massages his temple.

"I want to lay down..." he smiles tiredly. I flush as I notice the slight bags forming under his eyes.

"Yes master." the maid says as she bows lowly.

"Feel free to walk around Rin." he says with a smile as he turns and walks up the stairs, tugging his black jacket off as he walks.

"Explore hm?" I muse. "Luka!" I call. Said maid rushes out of the kitchen to attend to me.

"Yes Rin?" she asks as she takes in my hair and raises an eyebrow.

"It's nothing, help me change out of this dress." I order as I walk up the stairs. Luka ghosts behind me and shuts the door behind me in my bedroom.

"How was it?" she asks as she starts untying the back of my dress.

"It was nice. I sang amazing grace." I say with a small smile.

"Mm, it was nice then." she says as she pulls the dress over my head and throws it over her shoulder before rushing to my suitcase to pull out a simple dress for me to wear.

"It was."

"Why does the master have a black eye?" she asks as she pulls the dress over my head.

"He and Kaito got into a fight." I wince as I kick my shoes off.

"Kaito hit him?" Luka yelps in surprise.

"Yes..." I wince. Luka purses her lips before shaking her head.

"Miss, I'm going to finish preparing supper...call me if you need anything." Luka says as she walks out with my black dress. I sigh and pace around my room before turning and walking out into the hallway. I aimlessly walk back the way I went last night.

"Maybe Len has a book for me to read.." I muse as I walk into his office. Only to find Len reclined back in his chair. His legs were extended as his face was one of complete calm as his chest rose and fell with each deep breath. The cut under his eye was a ugly purple. As least he was getting some sleep. I smile slightly as I move onto my tip toes to walk past him. Trying to stay quiet so he wouldn't hear me. The fire pops and I almost jump. I got this, I reassure myself as I stand beside him and glance at the books on the walls. How would he even read? I muse as I look over the titles. My nose starts to tickle and my eyes widen as I clamp my hands over my nose.

Not now! I take deep breaths, scrunching my nose as I slam my tongue against the roof of my mouth. Please don't. The tickle stops and I relax, letting my hands fall. Len lets his head roll to his other shoulder. I take a sudden deep breath and sneeze loudly.

"Ohh.." groan as I rub my nose in pain. Len jumps before wiping his head around desperately.

"It's okay! It's just me." I explain quickly as I try to get him to calm down. I step around his chair and he sighs as he holds his forehead in his hands.

"Good Lord Rin you almost gave me a heart attack." he sighs. I wince in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." I say as he massages his temple.

"It's fine, what are you looking for?" he asks, forcing a smile. I bite my lip, am I over staying my welcome?

"I was looking at the books." I say softly.

"They're fakes, I don't own any books. If I need anything I have my tenant find the pages and read them too me." Len mumbles tiredly. I bite my tongue to keep from asking questions about this tenant.

"Why don't you sleep in your bed?" I ask. Len smiles slightly.

"I don't have a bedroom." he answers quietly. My eyes widen as I take a step back from him.

"Please don't tell me I'm in your room." I breath.

"No, you aren't in my room. I don't have one." he shrugs as he yawns.

"Why not?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow at him. He frowns as his eyebrows come together.

"I don't want one. I also don't want to keep many things here." he says. I shake my head at him as I grab his hand.

"Get up." I order. Len raises an eyebrow at me, with no intention to move.

"Len please." I beg as I pull roughly on his hand. He sighs as he slowly stands.

"When is the last time you slept in a bed?" I demand as I forcefully lead him out of his office.

"I don't know." he says in exasperation. I shoot him a glare over my shoulder as I drag him to my room.

"Here." I say as I put his hand on the bed. He automatically pulls away and takes a step back.

"Rin, I really prefer my chair." he says hoarsely. I look at him in confusion as his foggy eyes stare at the floor. I gasp as I put the pieces together.

"Your afraid." I breath. Len winces at my words. I soften as I hitch my dress up and crawl onto my bed.

"Come here Len, I won't let anything happen to you." I promise gently. Len hesitates as he takes a step forward. I pat my bed and he closes his eyes as he clumsily crawls onto it.

"This really isn't needed." he whispers his voice cracking. I grab one of my pillows and place it in my lap.

"Len, you need a good sleep." I soothe as I pull on his shoulder. He lets himself fall into the pillow on my lap and I smile at him. His milky blue eyes stare past me at the ceiling.

"Rin..." his voice quivers. I grab one of his shaking hands.

"Len, I won't leave your side. You have nothing to worry about." I say sweetly as I pull my fingers through his messy hair.

"I can't." he breaths.

"Len, faites-moi confiance." I breath as I brush his jaw bone.

"I trust you." Len says as he clenches his teeth, and let's his eyes fall closed. I close my eyes as I rub soothing circles onto his hand. Taking a deep breath, I lowly hum a sweet tune under my breath.

I slowly open my eyes and take Len in, the large grandfather clock that was in the entry chimes 7 and I smile slightly. His hand in mine was relaxed and he tilted his head toward my hand. I stopped humming an hour ago and Len was still asleep. After an hour of fighting it, he managed to drift to sleep and was now going on 5 hours. I slowly pull my hand from his and brush his bangs away from his forehead. The cut below his eye a deep purple now. I mentally wince as I take in his sleeping face.

"See, it's not so bad." I whisper as I recline back into my pillows. His white shirt was untucked from his black pants and the sleeves were starting to unroll. My door opens slowly and I glance up to find Luka holding a tray of food. I smile at her gratefully. She make a face as she attempts to tiptoe into my room with the large tray.

"The master looks happy." she says softly as she sets the tray besides me. I smile widely before turning to Len.

"Len...it's time to get up, you need to eat dinner." I coo as I lightly move his shoulders. He groans as he clenches his eyes shut and rolls to his side.

"I'll eat all your soup." I muse.

"I'm up." he says in a sleep soaked voice. I smile.

"Do you feel better?" I ask as Len sits up.

"Oh be quiet." Len grumbles tiredly. I smirk widely as I hand him his soup. Luka hands me my sandwich and I snarf it down, having not eaten much all day.

"What time is it?" Len asks suddenly.

"7:30, why?" I ask in confusion. Len holds out his half empty soup bowl. Luka glances at me and back to Len before taking the bowl from  
him.

"Rin, come with me." Len says quickly as he slides off the bed, wobbles slightly, before walking out of my open door. I raise an eyebrow at Luka before throwing the pillow to the side and following after Len.

"Where are we going?" I ask frowning. Len shushes me and paces down a hallway I've never seen before. He stops at two large double doors and pulls something out of his pocket. He shoves the thing, a key, into  
the doors and throws them open.

"Hurry up." he says excitedly, turning to look back at me with foggy eyes. I glance up the stairs and wince.

"Len...I can't. It's to dark. I can't see." I wince. Len rolls his eyes at me.

"Neither can I." he muses as he grabs my hand and leads me up the stairs into the darkness. My skin crawls. Having my eyes opened or closed made no difference, everything was pitch black. The only thing that was keeping me from screaming as if I were mad was Len's leading hand.

"Are you ready?" he whispers, a large smile evident in his voice. I can't help but smile back.

"Yes." I laugh. Len pauses and there's the sound of a door opening and, light washes over me and I squint at the suddenness. Once my eyes adjust I gasp, pulling away from Len's hand to cover my mouth. the room was all the way at the other end of the third floor, the walls and ceiling made of nothing but windows. The dusk sky was painted in majestic shades of purple, orange, pink and blue.

"Oh my." I breath, as I take in the sun setting behind the trees that were black against the suns setting rays.

"Why do you think?" Len ask with a wide smile.

"Len's it's stunning you-" I pause before turning to look at him. He smile falters and wince at what I was about to say. 'You should look at it.' I smile as I look at the sky.

"The sky is turning from a navy blue to purple where it touches the orange. The clouds that scatter the sky are dyed pink and the sky around the sun is yellow-orange. You can see the suns rays breaking through the trees, they wash over the ground, sending shadows of the trees across the green grass." I describe, turning to look at Len to see if I did a good enough job.

"Thank you." he breaths with a small smile as he stares at the ground. I follow his unseeing gaze and frown at the charred floor boards.

"Len...why is it so dark up here?" I ask in confusion. Len winces.

"Not only was my house and France burnt to the ground, but this one as well. I can here a lot as a child, and I guess whatever started the fire decided to destroy both my homes." Len sighs softly as he walks forward and traces the windows frame. "Although in this one only the bottom two floors were destroyed, the third wasn't in that bad of shape."

"I'm sorry Len." I whisper.

"Can't change fate." he muses. I blink at that statement.

"What?" I breath as my eyes widen.

"Can't change fate..?" he repeats in confusion. I suck in a quick breath.

"Your father said that all the time." I wheeze as I take a step away from Len. His eyes close as he presses his finger tips against the window.

"'I'll sleep when I'm dead.'" I quote my fathers favorite saying that he grounded into my head as a little girl.

"Rin-" Len says slowly.

"O-our fathers were going to go into business together. We- we were betrothed long ago. Oh my- Our fathers were going to take over half of France with their investments." I squeak staring at Len. He sighs and turns to look at me with a sad smile.

"You knew..." I breath. Images flash before my eyes and I fall to my knees.

"Our mothers constantly made us be together. An...and you would tell me stories of your travels with our fathers. I was always memorized...  
Then the party happened... Your house burnt to the ground-" my words catch in my throat as my eyes burn.

"We thought you died. I thought you were dead. You died!" I shriek, my eyes watering. Len drops to the floor and moves his bangs away from his eyes.

"I got into contact with your mother shortly after I figured a few things out and came here. She said you went a month without eating and sleeping...then one day...you just started acting normal again. You completely forgot about me." Len murmurs. I cover my eyes with my hands as I sob.

"If it helps...you aren't remembering it correctly. You always insisted on dressing on a boy because 'Woman can not run a business' and you didn't want me to completely take over. You liked to wrestle and we often got in trouble for it. Mostly because you'd start crying. You always were a crybaby... I had to protect you from the other boys that made fun of you for wanting to be a boy." Len muses softly. I raise my head to look at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whisper.

"Your mother insisted that I kept it a secret as long as I could. So I acted as if we just met." he says quietly. A sob bubbles on my lips.

"I...ran away from you." I sob. Len's face twists in sadness.

"It's okay Rin. You were just listening to the rumors. You didn't know me." he explains for me.

"I'm so sorry Len." I gasp. Len smiles softy at me.

"Come here amour." he says as he reaches out for me. I latch onto his neck and bury my face in his shoulder as he rubs my back. We sit in silence as the sun sets and we are left in darkness.

"I thought you died." I whisper.

"I know, I'm sorry." Len says as he smooths my hair down.

"I'm sorry I ran away from you." I sniffle.

"It did hurt...I was hoping you would remember me...but you didn't...thought I carried a curse just like the rest." Len hisses lowly. I pull my fingers through his tangled hair.

"I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." Len sighs, his instant of anger disappearing. We sit in silence.

"Rin?" Len says softly.

"Yes?" I answer sleepily.

"How dark is it?" he asks sadly.

"I can't see your shoulder." I muse.

"Good." he smirks as he pushes me up and away from him. "It means we're even."

"Even?" I ask in confusion as I stand in the darkness, Len's hand clasps mine so I don't run in to anything.

"We've known each other since children, but I refused to go through with our betrothal unless you remembered me. Rin Maria Kagene. Will you marry me?" Len asks softly. I bite my lip, my tears coming up again.

"Rin...?" Len asks hesitantly. I laugh as I drop to my knees and throw my arms around him. Len topples backwards and I land roughly on top of him.

"Yes...yes." I laugh. Len laughs with me as he finds my hand and intertwines his fingers with mine.

"Yes." I breath with a large smile.

"I promise to protect you." he breaths into my hair. I nuzzle into his neck and he laughs.

"Come on Rin, get up." he muses.

"No. I want to sleep here." I frown.

"No you don't. It'll get to warm, Luka will have a panic attack trying to find you and I do not do well sleeping on the floor." he chuckles. I sigh and move off Len to stand. Instantly regretting my mistake.

"Le-Len.." I mutter as I reach out blindly. His hand touches mine and he pulls me to him.

"I've got you..." he promises as he leads me out of the room and back down the hallway.

"See the light?" Len asks. I squint in the dark and make out the light from the second floor.

"Yes." I sigh as I relax and quicken my pace.

"Slow down Rin, there's no rush." Len says from behind me. We walk hand and hand down the starts.

"Miss Rin, it's time for bed." Luka calls from my bedroom. Len squeezes my hand before releasing it.

"Goodnight Rin." he says softly. I blink at him.

"Where are you going?" I frown.

"To my office." he smiles at me.

"You aren't sleeping in that chair again are you?" I ask as I narrow my eyes at him.

"You aren't thinking of sleeping with a man before your married are you?" Len smirks cockily.

"I-no." I snap back as I blush.

"Then I'll be leaving." he says. I grab his hand and pull him back to me.

"Wait." I plead. Len stops and turns to look at me in confusion.

"What if I have a bad dream?" I whisper. Len smiles softly and pulls me close and wraps me in a hug.

"It'll be okay Rin, just say the word and I'll be by your side. Nothing will happen." he promises as he kisses my forehead.

"Okay.." I sigh as Len releases me.

"Good night amour." he says as he walks towards his office. I slowly make my way to my room.

"Evening Miss." Luka says with a smile as she holds up my nightgown for me. I smile slightly at her and out my arms up. She slips the dress over my head and quickly replaces it with the nightgown.

"Is that all Miss?" she asks as she fold my dress and drapes it over her shoulder.

"Yes, goodnight Luka." I smile. She hesitates before nodding and walking out, shutting my door behind her. I take a deep breath before crawling into bed and nestling down into the pillows before reaching over and clicking the light next to me off.

The shadows dance around me and form wicked shapes. My eyes widen as I think about my mothers killer...a dark hooded man holding a knife and threatening me. My breathes become uneven as the shadows twist before becoming what looks like hands and people. A shadow shoots across my room.

"Len!" I shriek as I throw my blanket up over my head as I shudder. My doors pushed open and my eyes widen as I take shallow breaths.

"Rin?" Len calls softly. I throw the blanket back and hug him.

"Please don't leave." I beg.

"Rin I-" he starts.

"Please." I plead, Len sighs as he pulls away from me.

"Move over." he commands. I slide over, leaving an open space for Len. I squint my eyes, finding a dim outline of Len as he pushes his bangs back before fumbling into my bed. I throw my blanket over him and he pushes them back.

"I'll be fine." he says softly as his hands trace over the blankets before outlining my shape. He tucks my blanket around me before lifting up, pulling me and my blankets up on to his chest. Len reclines into my pillows and brushes a hand through my hair.

"You can sleep now Rin." he whispers. I relax against Len as my eyes grow heavy.

* * *

**_BLESS YOUR BEAUTIFUL HEARTS AND SOULS FOR REVIEWING. YOU ARE AMAZING. THANK YOU._**

**_Please ignore my grammar mistakes.._**

This wasn't my favorite chapter...rather boring in my opinion, but you find some things out about Rin and Len's past so I guess it wasn't a _complete_ waste..

Shoot. If you have questions about the French that is used, you can either PM or Review and I'll answer.

Even though you PROBABLY already know this...reviews make me update faster! (hint hint)

I plan on making this 5-7 chapters..

Don't forget to review! Even if you're dropping by the just say 'hi'! Tell me what you think and what you think will happen next!

Thank you for reading~

Life over and out


	4. Chapter 4

Dance with Me

* * *

Len was standing next to our fathers. He only came to there hips, but you could tell that he had grown a lot.

"Rin, please be ladylike." my mother pleads as I glare down at my dress before turning my gaze back to Len. He was smiling at me as my father pats his head and says something to him. Len nods before walking away from them and towards me.

"Rin." he greets as he holds a hand out to me. I glare at his bright blue eyes and take his hand in a hand shake.

"Len." I say lowly. Len rolls his eyes at me.

"If you are going to do it, do it right." he says as he pulls his hand away. My brows furrow in confusion. I did do it right. He holds his hand out for a handshake and I take it tightly. He quickly twists my hand and kisses my knuckles.

"M'lady." he teases. I rip my hand away from his and growl as I launch myself at him.

"Rin!" my mother yelps as Len and I hit the ground.

"You jerk." I yelp as Len blocks my punches before rolling and sitting on my stomach. I hit his side and he rolls his eyes at me.

"Rin calm down." he orders and I glare at him as I punch his side. He sighs before attacking me, twisting me onto my stomach and holding my hands up. His knee digs into my back as he pinches my side roughly.

"Len!" I yelp as tears spring from my eyes. Len moves off me.

"I told you to calm down." he sighs. I push myself onto my knees to glare at him.

"Why glare at me when your so beautiful?" he asks.

"Your just like Mikuo." I snap as I stand. Len winces.

"I'm not like him at all. And he shouldn't be around here anyway." Len frowns as he stands. I look back to my mother who was now by fathers side and talking quietly.

"Rin?" Len asks as he captures my gaze with his bright blue eyes.

"He came to dance with me." I sniff indifferently. He frowns at me and I sigh.

"Well you're not here to play with me." I complain.

"I'm here now." Len says as he opens his arms out to emphasis his point. I glance back at my mother and Len's before grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the entrance.

"This way.." I say excitedly.

"What are we doing?" Len asks as he easily keeps up with my fast pace. I ignore him and smile widely as I drag Len up two flights of stairs and too a small door.

"Look what I found while you were away." I say proudly as I motion to the door. He kneels down and tries the handle.

"It's locked." he frowns as he traces the wood design on it. I smile deviously as I lift up my skirt and pull out the ring of keys that I hid in my ruffles.

"So that's why you were wearing a dress." Len muses as he takes the keys and looks them over before trying one.

"No. Mother said that since I'm 8 I have to wear dresses now." I grumble. Len opens the door with a soft click and shoves it open.

"Well I think the dress looks very nice on you." he compliments as he crawls through the small door. I drop to my knees to follow after him.

"Wait!" he calls from a distance. I hesitate before crawling in anyway.

"I said wait." he sighs as he lights a candle.

"I don't have too listen to you." I say as I hold my hand out for a candle. Len looks me over.

"You know I should be the one to hold the candle." he says as he lifts it slightly.

"I'm 8 now. I can hold it." I frown as Len rolls his eyes and sits on the ground. I kneel and he sets the candle before us.

"What did I miss?" Len asks with a smile.

"Mikuo comes over sometimes. I have a new maid, Luka. She's 16, and really pretty. Oh...and those boys down the road made fun of me as I went to church because I wore a dress mother got for me." I wince as tears roll down my cheeks.

"Don't cry Rin. I'll go talk to them." Len offers.

"No. I want you to wrestle with them and shove their face into the dirt." I sob. Len laughs and pulls my hand away from my eyes.

"I promise I'll do that tomorrow." he vows. I rub at my eyes.

"Your getting taller." I comment as he smiles widely and straightens his back in pride.

"I have. At this rate you'll look like a child compared to me." he teases. I glare at him.

"Our fathers are getting closer to getting the company together. We only have one more person to talk to." Len says excitedly.

"And then you'll be gone all the time." I sigh miserably.

"But just think you'll be able to come with me." Len says happily.

"No I can't. I'm a girl." I frown as I bring my knees up and rest my chin on them.

"That'll be the first thing I change." Len declares. I laugh and smile at him.

"How will you do that?"

"I will just take you with me anyway." he says raising an eyebrow at me as he looks me over with his bright blue eyes. Len slips into a story of his travels. Telling me of all the beautiful things he saw, including things that he thought I would like.

"Len dear! We need to get going!" his mother calls. He huffs out the candle and I feel my  
way towards the door and push it open. I rub my eyes at the bring light as I stand and Len follows after me.

"Oh! How about this, I learned a new language." he boasts.

"Teach me!" I gasp as we slowly walk back the way we came.

"Alright..._I_." he says.

"_Iii..a_?" I frown.

"No, it's _I_." he repeats.

"_I_." I say back, making a weird face.

"_Love_." he says. I scrunch my face.

"That's to hard." I complain.

"Try it. _La-v_." he says slowly.

"_Laaa...vee_." I stress.

"Okay, last one." he laughs. "_Len_."

_"Len_." I say easily.

"Now, put it all together."

"_I lav Len_." I say happily. Len laughs as we reach the top of the stairs.

"What did you have me say?" I ask.

"You just said you love me." he muses.

"What?!" I yelp.

"You said it."

"You made me!"

"Rin sweetie, hurry up." father calls. I huff as I race down the stairs and stop at my fathers side.

"Would you like some wine?" he asks as he holds the glass for me. I scrunch my face in distaste as Len stands next to his parents.

"No. It smells funny." I decline as father brings the cup to his lips and throws his head back.

"See you tonight." Len's parents say happily as they and Len walk out the front door. Len pauses to wave at me and I glare at him before looking away. The door shuts and mother and father muse my hair before walking up the stairs talking about the party. I'm left alone in the entrance. My small smile falls into a frown as Luka rushes in and leads me up the stairs and to my room. Mother and father come in as soon as Luka tucks me in. They each give me a kiss on the forehead.

"We love you Rin." father says. I smile. Mothers hair was put up and she was wearing a deep red dress that looked beautiful on her. Father was wearing a black suit with his raven hair smoothed back.

"I love you too." I say softly as they pat down my blankets and walk out.

"We'll be home later, be a good girl." they say as they step out of my  
room. Luka smiles to me before clicking the lights off and shutting the door behind her.

I lay in the dark, mother and father still weren't home. My skin crawled, and I shiver. My stomach hurt and I sigh as I push my blankets back and walk to my window. Maybe Len was still up.. I muse to myself as I throw my curtains to the side. I heave my window open and poke my head out to look down the street to see Len's house. My eyes widen in horror. Smoke poured out of the windows and orange flames licked at the black night sky. I turn and throw my bedroom door open.

"Mother! Father! Luka!" I scream in tears as I run down the hallway and down the stairs.

"Rin?" Luka asks in confusion as she walks out of her room. I throw the front door open and stumble out into the street.

"Rin!" Luka calls as she runs after me. Blood coats my skinned knee and I stand just as the roof caves in on where Len's room is. I let out a blood curling scream as Luka scoops me up in her arms and holds me close.

"Shh. You are okay Rin." she soothes.

"Len." I sob. Luka carries me back into the house and sits me on the couch.

"We'll wait till your parents return." she says softly as she wraps a blanket around me.

Sunlight dances through the winds and I stare at the floor. Our front door and Luka jumps up to open it more. Mother stumbles in and turns to look at me. Her eyes were red and puffy as she drops to her knees before me.

"Oh Rin sweetie." she says in a tear choked voice as she picks me up in her arms. I lean my head on her shoulder as she sobs and cries.

"Your father...your father isn't coming home Rin." she sobs into my  
hair.

"Len." I whisper. Mother smooths my hair down and sniffs.

"I know sweetie." she coos as I stare at the ground. She lifts me up and orders something to Luka as she carries me out of the mansion, coving my head with the blanket as she sits me in the car before sliding in next to me. She pulls me onto her lap and rocks me as she rambles to herself under her breath.

"Hospital?" the driver finally says. Mother looks up before opening the door and carrying me out. She shifts my weight and takes me in. The smell of clean hits my nose and I make no move to turn my head.

"Your father wishes-wished for you to sing for him." she mutters into my hair as she pushes the door open. She sets me down on the chair and I turn to look at the bed. The outline of father was visible but other then that the whole room was white.

"Song?" I ask emotionlessly.

"Amazing Grace was always his favorite." mother sobs. I take a deep breath as I let my eyes fall closed.

o3o

My eyes fly open and I sit up, panting slightly as I turn to look at Len who was fast asleep. I massage my temple, a headache forming.

"Len?" I ask as I slide out of bed. He gives me no response and I tiptoe out of my room and down the hall.

"Luka?" I call as I walk into the kitchen. She turns to look at me.

"Something wrong Rin?" she asks.

"Give me some medicine and water." I order painfully as I close my eyes. Luka presses a small round pill into my hand and hands me a glass. I throw the pill into my mouth and tip my head back. I set the glass down and open my eyes as red rolls back down into the cup. My brows come together as I roll around the taste of alcohol and grapes on my  
tongue.

"Did you give me wine?" I ask. Luka continues to scrub the dishes and I wince in pain.

"Luka." I demand. She turns to look at me emotionlessly.

"Rin?" she asks. I take a wobbly step back out of the kitchen. I fall to my knees and hold my head in my hands.

"Len!" I scream as I push myself up and stumble up the stairs. Luka laughs as she follows after me.

"10 long years of waiting finally over." she chuckles.

* * *

**_BLESS YOUR BEAUTIFUL HEARTS AND SOULS FOR REVIEWING. YOU ARE AMAZING. THANK YOU._**

**_Please ignore my grammar mistakes.._**

**_((_**_English_ vs French...in the dream**))**

Woo, a quick look at the past and onward to more fun things!

Shoot. If you have questions about the French that is used, you can either PM or Review and I'll answer.

Even though you PROBABLY already know this...reviews make me update faster! (hint hint)

I plan on making this 5-7 chapters..

Don't forget to review! Even if you're dropping by the just say 'hi'! Tell me what you think and what you think will happen next!

Thank you for reading~

Life over and out


	5. Chapter 5

Dance with Me

* * *

I clench my teeth in agony as Rin screams my name. My hand tightens on the wooden handle of the coal scoop. Footsteps resound in my ears, I lift up on the handle to judge the fullness. The warmth of the fire coats my face and makes it burn.

"Len." a strong voice says lowly. I narrow my unseeing eyes as I smirk.

"Mikuo. How are the plans in France going?" I ask, not turning to face him. He walks into the room with loud footsteps and stands about 3 feet behind me.

"You know what's going on Len." Mikuo chides as if I am I child. I ground my teeth together. He has no idea.

"What?" I ask in shock. I hear the click of a gun and I close my eyes as my grip loosens on the handle.

"6'2, to your left!" a small voice yells. I smirk as I raise and spin, throwing the contents in the shovel around the room.

"Dammit!" Mikuo curses.

"You got one eye!" Gumo says from somewhere in the room.

"Come here you little brat." Mikuo growls as he takes steps toward where Gumo was. I brush past my chair to stand behind my desk, I raise a leg and kick it roughly, knocking Mikuo over from the sound he made. I place a hand on my desk and roughly put a foot on what felt like his chest.

"A gun? Mikuo, that's so not like you. I was expecting another fire." I tsk as I hold my hand out. Gumo places a gun in my hand and I aim it below me.

"You can't even see." Mikuo spits at me.

"Trust me. I won't miss." I promise as my finger curls around the trigger. There's soft panting and dainty footsteps that could only be Luka.

"Like hell." he sneers.

"Oh I won't." I muse as I move the gun away at the last second and aim for the door. As soon as Luka rounds the corner I pull the trigger. There's a gasp and she hits the floor hard.

"Did I miss?" I smirk down at Mikuo. He pushes me off and I fall back against my desk roughly.

"You killed her!" he screams, his footsteps recede and I glare at the floor. I push against my desk and shove it roughly into my large fireplace.

"That stupid Kaito better be watching." I hiss as I pull away and march out the door, kicking Luka's arm away, to stand in the hallway. I hold my breath and listen to the sounds of the mansion.

"Gumo." I order lowly. The small boy shoots past me and down the hallway. I could hear Rin's labored gasps and Gumi's cooing. The floorboards above me creak loudly and I aim my gun up and shoot repeatedly before the gun clicks. Signaling that I used my last bullets. I grind my teeth in irritation.

"Mikuo." I sneer as smoke clouds my sense of smell. I drop the gun and sigh as I walk towards the stairs and fall onto the first step.

"Master?" Gumi asks. I shake my head and she sighs.

"Should we move her?" she asks after a moment after she shifts, signaling that she was six steps away from the stair I sat on.

"No." I say softly as I massage my temple. I could feel the heat rising as my office most likely was coated in flames. Gumi coughs slightly on the smoke as my front doors are thrown open.

"LEN KAGAMINE!" Kaito yells in rage. I stand and walk down the steps. Gumi moves my hand to Rin's side and I put a hand under her waist while the other slides under her neck to support her head.

"Rin?" he asks as he walks closer. I lift her up and she pants softly.

"What did you do to her?! Let me look at her, I'm a doctor!" he demands.

"For heavens sake I know your a doctor. And she is fine." I snap. Gumi runs out and I walk towards the front door.

"Why is your house on fire? What the hell is going on?!" he growls lowly. The wheels of the car crush the rocks below them and I sigh.

"Lead me to the car." I order lightly, he obviously didn't do well with being ordered around. He clasps my shoulder and pushes me towards the car. My fingers skin over the door until I find the handle and fling it open.

"Get in." I say as I duck in with Rin in my arms.

"Master." Gumo says gravely as he shuts my door before opening the front door and climbing in. Damn that Mikuo, running like a coward.

"Now to answer your question about Rin." I say as I hear Kaito's door shut and Gumi hits the gas. "She was poisoned. Yes she is fine, her mother has been feeding her small amounts of poison since her father died from it."

"What?" Kaito gasps. I cradle Rin to my chest.

"Our fathers went into business together and got into some messy things...when those messy things grew jealous and followed them. They were killed. Rin's mother died from poisoning as well because she knew that if she didn't, they would out right attack Rin." I say softly as I tangle my hands in her hair.

"My and Rin's assassins were people close to us, people that we would put in our will to own the business after we passed on." I mutter.

"Luka?" Kaito asks.

"Yes her. Kaito, I need you to do something for me." I stress, my voice hardening.

"What?" he asks cautiously.

"I need you to take Rin...have her live with you. I...can not protect her. I need someone that can protect her for the time being while I get rid of the dangers that threaten her." I say.

"Protect Rin?" he asks in shock.

"She's good at repressing memories, when she wakes up from this, tell her everything was a dream. Tell her whatever story you come up with. You would also need to move from this town, it might cause problems if you stay." I wince. "If you don't wish to-"

"I'll take her." Kaito says as he takes Rin from me.

"Len." Gumi calls. I glare at where Kaito should be.

"I don't care what you tell her. But she is my betrothed. And if you try to steal her, you are stealing what's mine. It doesn't matter how many times she forgets me. She will always choose me." I growl lowly at him. Kaito lets out a small breath.

"Yea, okay. I understand. I'll take care of her." Kaito promises.

"She's only 16, she's to young to marry...let alone try to protect herself from an evil, malicious world." I say softly. "I will come back for her when she is 18. Keep her away from France and anything to do with it." I warn as we pull to a stop. Kaito's door clicks open.

"Len?" Rin breaths. I blink in shock, not expecting her to be awake.

"What is it amour?" I smile, hands clench my sleeves as Rin falls roughly against my chest.

"You're leaving again." she pants. I smooth her hair down.

"I am." I say softly as I kiss her head.

"You promised." she sobs.

"On the contrary, I don't keep promises I can't keep." I muse as I work her fingers away from me.

"Len..." she sniffles.

"Shh...go to sleep amour...everything will be okay." I promise as I kiss her forehead before pushing her toward Kaito. He lifts her from the car and the door slams shut. Gumi hits the gas and I grind my teeth together in frustration as Rin's cries resound behind me.

"Len?" Gumi asks.

"I'm fine." I sigh shakily as I cover my face with my hands. "She'll be fine, she always was a crybaby."

* * *

**_BLESS YOUR BEAUTIFUL HEARTS AND Souls_**

_sorry for the crappy chapter...last one next_

Shoot. If you have questions about the French that is used, you can either PM or Review and I'll answer.

Even though you PROBABLY already know this...reviews make me update faster! (hint hint)

I plan on making this 5-7 chapters..

Don't forget to review! Even if you're dropping by the just say 'hi'! Tell me what you think and what you think will happen next!

Thank you for reading~

Life over and out


	6. Chapter 6

Dance with Me

* * *

I sigh against the cold window, fogging it. The snow was falling slowly in elegant spirals outside.

"Kaito. Why can't we go out?" I ask miserably. People were walking in small clusters towards the church for the holiday choir. Their Christmas entire stunning as they held candles close.

"Because I want to stay home this year." he answers with a sigh from in front of the fire place. I turn and puff my cheeks out at him.

"Why do you get to decide?" I pout.

"Because I'm oldest." he smirks at me as he raises his wine glass to his lips. I glare at him in annoyance.

"Your awful."

"You love me."

"I do." I sigh in defeat as I stand and pull on my dress to rearrange it. The doorbell rings and I eye Kaito suspiciously.

"Who's that?" I demand. Kaito laughs.

"Mei!" he calls up the stairs to his wife. I growl at him before stomping towards the door.

"Act your age!" Kaito yells after me. I roll my eyes at him and smile widely as I open the door.

"Merry Christmas! How may I-" I freeze, my eyes wide as I take in the people before me. Messy blonde hair, foggy blue eyes, an uncertain smile, dark blue jacket and pants.

"Merry Christmas." he says sheepishly.

"Len?" I gasp in shock. My legs shake as I reach a hesitant hand out towards him.

"You remember me?" he breaths in surprise. Tears well in my eyes and I launch myself into his arms.

"You jerk. I can't believe you left me again." I sob. Len's arms fold around me as he pulls me close.

"I'm so sorry Rin." he breaths into my hair as the cold makes my showing skin tingle.

"Gumi...Gumo." I sniffle in greeting to the people behind him.

"How do you remember me?" Len asks.

"My brother is a horrible liar." I sniff as I pull away.

"I think he's more of a selective liar." Len grumbles.

"I heard that." Kaito hums.

"Len! You remember Kaito...this is Mei, his wife." I say with a smile as I point out Mei and step towards her.

"Nice you meet you." he says as he bows lowly.

"And you." she muses as she looks him over before looking at me.

"Ahem." Kaito clears his throat. I look at him in confusion as he motions towards Len who was standing awkwardly. I flush in embarrassment as I wipe the tears away from my eyes and step towards him, taking his arm.

"You must be cold, come to the fireplace." I say as I lead him back the way I came.

"Thank you." Len whispers as I help him to sit down on the couch.

"How has your traveling been?" Kaito asks. He shoots a glare in Kaito's direction.

"Great." he answers bitingly. Kaito smirks at Len and I narrow my eyes at him before looking to Mei who looked lost.

"This is my betrothed. Our parents lived in France and were friends." I explain to her. She raises an eyebrow as she looks at Kaito who shakes his head at her. I turn back to Len who was making a face.

"Kaito told me about you." I whisper softly. He straightens and I wince.

"He said that you came here for a while but needed to go back to France for pressing matters. I remember you from..." I trail off. Where did I remember him from?

"None of the really matters." Kaito says with a gentle smile.

"Rin? Should I mention I signed you up for the choir?" Mei asks sweetly. My eyes widen in horror.

"You what?!" I yelp, making Len wince.

"What a coincidence. I signed Len up." Kaito muses.

"Why?" Len snaps with narrowed eyes at him.

"But Len just got here, I want to talk." I complain angrily.

"You were the one crying over how you would be stuck in the house for Christmas." Kaito points out. I flush in anger.

"That was before." I hiss.

"I love your singing Rin." Meiko says softly as she looks down at her folded hands. I falter, I wanted to spend time with Len...but Mei...

"Okay." I sigh as I stand, releasing Len's hand, his eyes widen as he lets his hand fall to the couch.

"Rin-" he starts, and I smile widely.

"Wait right here, I'll go get my coat." I explain as I quickly tiptoe away leaving Len with my brother. I throw the closet door open and frown as I did through the coats.

"Kai! Where's my coat!" I yell loudly.

"It's in the closet to the left." he answers calmly. I follow his directions and pull my coat out and slip it on. Nestling down into the fur that kept me warm. Kaito and Mei walk past me, whispering softly to themselves.

"Wait, where are you going?" I ask in confusion as Kai opens the front door.

"We're going to go get a seat at the church. We'll meet you there." he explains with a soft smile.

"Okay, see you there." I say brightly as I turn and walk back to where Len was sitting.

"Are you ready to go?" I ask as I lean against the back of the couch.

"Rin, could you come sit over here?" Len asks softly as he stares at the ground. I blink in confusion before quickly tiptoeing around the couch to sit next to him.

"What's wrong?" I ask with a frown, looking him over. He smiles slightly.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine. Rin..I..I went back to France to take care of something's...some..bad things. I don't know what you remember but I pray you listen when I say, try not to think about it. It's for the best. I know I left for a long time, but now that I'm back.." he reaches into his coat pocket and holds out his hand. I cup my hands around his and he opens it. He lets his hand fall and I stare at the brass key in my hands with confusion.

"It's the key to the safe that holds all the documents to your business. At least your half anyway." he muses. My eyes widen I shock.

"Are you saying...?" I breath.

"I'm saying that you are my business partner." he finishes. I smile widely and launch myself at him.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" I chant before pulling away.

"Why didn't you give it to Kaito?" I ask frowning, he was older and my brother, which means he should get it.

"Because it's yours, your parents left it for you, not him." he says wrinkling his nose, letting his French accent slip into his words. I smile and take Len's hand.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me to be able to actually do something." I muse. Len smiles slightly.

"Oh I know. Now Rin to the next subject-" I wince, cutting him off.

"Our engagement?" I ask. He blinks in confusion.

"No...we can talk about that later...we only just reunited did we not?" he asks softly, turning his head towards me. I smile slightly, relaxing.

"Yes, quite so."

"No, I meant this thing we are suppose to be singing in, what exactly is it?" he asks in confusion. I laugh and stand, grabbing his hand to pull him up.

"It's just Christmas mass, we'll sing Christmas songs."

"Then we best be off shouldn't we? Don't want to keep your brother and his wife waiting." he muses. I giggle softly and help him towards the door.

"Oops. Mistletoe." I laugh, stopping under the front door, I kiss Len's cheek quickly before pulling him out onto out snow covered step. Redness covers his cheeks and I press my lips firmly together to hide a smile. That redness wasn't from the cold. I lead him down the steps and towards the church, explaining his surroundings to him. I trail off in thought, thinking back to our past Christmas' where Kaito would play the piano while Mei and I danced.

"Rin?" Len asks in concern.

"Len, when we get back, will you dance with me?" I ask shyly, quickly glancing at him. He smiles widely and gives my hand a squeeze.

"I'd love to."

* * *

**_BLESS YOUR BEAUTIFUL HEARTS AND Souls_**

Shoot. If you have questions about the French that is used, you can either PM or Review and I'll answer.

THE END...sorry its so late...think of it as a Christmas miracle.

Thanks to all that reviewed..

Don't forget to review! Even if you're dropping by the just say 'hi'! Tell me what you think and what you think will happen next!

Thank you for reading~

for more kagamine fun click:

ask-likedislike-rin-and-len . tumblr

Life over and out


End file.
